Existing methods for converting two-dimensional content into three-dimensional content for display and viewing by a viewer generally require the use of specialized software and hardware paired together with three-dimensional glasses worn by the viewer. For example, stereoscopic 3D effects may be achieved by encoding each eye's image using filters of different (usually chromatically opposite) colors, typically red and cyan. Accordingly, stereoscopic 3D images contain two differently filtered colored images, one for each eye. When viewed through color-coded glasses, each of the two images reaches the eye it is intended for, revealing an integrated stereoscopic image. The visual cortex of the brain then fuses this into the perception of a three-dimensional scene or composition. However, the use of three-dimensional glasses tends to be cumbersome. Moreover, means to readily convert any source of two-dimensional content into three-dimensional content for viewing without utilizing sophisticated hardware and software tends to be lacking.